Pinary ARG
The Pinary ARG was a text adventure, and the first story created for what would become Meanwhile, In The Future, created by TwinBuilder on the DTG Memo. The game is the culmination of Probect Pinary's presence on the memo. Probect Pinary was a prototype of Project Binary that spoke in grammatically incorrect text but gradually evolved past perfect syntax. The memo game began with Pinary not speaking in English, leading the players to try and figure out why. Through these exploits, they discovered Pinary had a terminal feature where the players could input commands and Pinary would respond with appropriate outputs. Some commands were locked behind advanced credentials, revealing the true goal of the game to collect all advanced credentials to fully use the most powerful commands. The Pinary ARG has a place in Destroy the Godmodder 2's story, as it is telling the story of Project Binary's true creation at the hands of Aperture Science, MTT INDUSTRIES, and ten nine ten Advanced Superiors. Most of the commands appear to be meaningless in the grand scheme of things or just references, but some tell a greater story and show events happening after DTG2, such as the continuing reformation of The Conflict. These events culminated in the form of DTG2's epilogue. The events of the Pinary ARG resulted in [[7x7|'7x7']] and the true creation of Project Binary. A list of all found and used commands can be found on a document here. Summary The memo game began with Probect Pinary entering the memo one day, speaking in encoded text not in the English language. The players began to realize he was speaking in a Vigenère cipher, and some figured out the key to decode it. Probect Pinary attempted communicating by making the first letter of each word he talked spell out words and phrases in English, but it was mainly ineffective. Eventually, Netpatham inputted a command (/msg), presumably as a joke, but Pinary parsed it as an actual command, as if it was a terminal inputting and outputting text. This expanded into multiple commands being inputted, revealing a Help menu with a list of all basic-level commands, and even more that were advanced-level, locked behind advanced credentials. To access them, the players needed to find an advanced personnel's username and password, though it was unknown where they would find any. The end goal of Pinary's terminal appears to be a command called /probect, which needed to be inputted by nine different people using at least six advanced credentials. Its effects are unknown, but seeing as it requires multiple advanced credentials, it's seen as the primary use for the credentials besides unlocking advanced commands. The players inputted many commands, finding their results and sometimes encountering errors. Some commands were informational and showed that Pinary possessed the power to perform unspeakable acts, and others were purely entertainment. Of note was that Pinary was referred to as "Project Binary A.I. V 0.1.0," furthering the notion that he was a prototype. The players eventually found a set of games from which the credentials could be found, the most important of which was Jeff the Scientist. Jeff the Scientist appeared to be the history of Project Binary's creation in text adventure form. It was centered around Jeff Mason, a scientist at Aperture who worked on creating the A.I. The game contained information about Project Binary's creation, such as the nine Advanced Superiors who oversaw Binary's creation, that the employees were forced to live in Aperture Science itself under harsh rule, and that Project Binary was truly created to stop the Godmodder with no apparent rogue intentions in mind. After the players beat Pinary in a game of chess, they found the credentials of an Advanced Superior. Using this, they found a menu of advanced commands which were much more sinister, ominous, and powerful than the basic-level commands. Some related to the Advanced Superiors and the company to which they belonged, MTT Industries. The players also discovered they could input cheat codes that would unlock additional commands or uncover new secrets. During April Fool's Day 2016, the original post of DTG2 was replaced with a series of logs seemingly related to the Pinary ARG. The first was an advertisement from MTT Industries about "the Project Binary A.I.". The second was a log from a worker at Aperture Science saying that Project Binary didn't perform to expectations when it was initially turned on, and it was now causing the end of the world. The third was a log from Area 51, documenting three anomalies that entered Earth on December 7th, 2012. The fourth and final was an informal log from a worker at Area 51 that seemingly documented the same apocalypse and said that MTT Industries "just appeared" one day, as had Aperture Science and all its workers. Shortly afterwards, 7x7 began, taking place in the apocalypse that had already been described. It is covered in more detail on its wiki page. In short, it was an adventure undertaken by The One, a figure who had infinite power in the apocalyptic realm because he was being controlled by the players, to go through a broken retelling of Destroy the Godmodder and pick up the plot that Probect Pinary destroyed. After 7x7 was completed, the Pinary ARG continued, with the revelation that Pinary could download files that would augment select commands. The players uploaded these files to the Forge Database, where they could be publicly viewed by everyone on the Minecraft Forums. The players also continued Jeff the Scientist after heavy experimentation with advanced commands and cheats, continuing the story to show a fallen tenth Advanced Superior, Interrobang, and Jeff's descent into Old Aperture to escape the other Advanced Superiors. Jeff went through a series of test chambers to grow in power and find his way back to Aperture. Along the way, he gained many powerful items and abilities, and Interrobang died, his kaleidoscopic power flowing into an object Jeff held, the Godhead. Through more experimentation, the players began to seriously use their ability to spy on events going on across reality. This led to them viewing the actions of several important entities after the end of Destroy the Godmodder, such as spying on a meeting of the entirety of the Conflict, the Black Monolith talking to Notch, and Build sulking in his room about the Descendants. Using the power of the Chaos Butterfly, the players inadvertently destroyed Disc Zero and brought Pinary into Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos. The players' actions with the Conflict led to the Conflict pinpointing their exact locations and plotting to kill them. Lastly, the players set up a meeting with the Godmodder on September 1st. All of these events were revealed in complete depth in the epilogue to DTG2, One Year Older. Category:Meta Category:Twinbuilder Category:DTG2